<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A note because I miss you by Rockhop233</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774130">A note because I miss you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockhop233/pseuds/Rockhop233'>Rockhop233</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Beta Read, Breakup, Feelings, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This While Listening to Hozier's Music, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Romance, Short, its true tho, note, wait thats a tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:27:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockhop233/pseuds/Rockhop233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George writes a note that he’ll send and soon regret.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A note because I miss you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WHATS UP!!!!!  ik this is SUUUPERRRRR short but i’m still in a but if writers block so i hope you enjoy!! wasn’t planning to upload it since i lack a lot of confidence but my bestie told me too so love u dana &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's 10:42 pm; I was hoping to sleep. I can't when I'm still reaching out to you. </p>
<p>You're a thought that swirls my head at night, taking my breath away as I remember what we once had. I feel my eyes fall close, they search for the peaceful memory of when I was once wrapped in your arms. The times when our body heat would sync, making everything seem okay.</p>
<p> Only if we knew we'd fall apart.</p>
<p>You're only a thought. I hate that you're only a thought, it makes me realize that you're gone. Sometimes on lonely nights, I can still feel your breath ghosting the skin of my neck. I reach out to feel for you, only to realize you're not there. </p>
<p>I grasp the sheet of where you once slept, wishing that your strong arms were keeping me on the ground. Why'd I pushed you away? I had never felt so full, yet so trapped. Why did you trap me? Why did you let me go? </p>
<p>I hate you, or at least I swear I do. I remind myself daily. When I wake up, walk through the grocery store, when I pass you on the campus of our small school. I hate the way you made me feel, and how I chase after it. </p>
<p>It feels like I'm constantly being stalked. As if you're the prey and I'm the predator, I'm so tired of running for my life. I signed up for a game that I knew id lose. I know I was the one who ends it, but I can't help but blame you. You put all of these thoughts into my head, making me believe your lust-filled lies. Why does it hurt so bad? </p>
<p>I remember the night as if it's written on the back of my hand like test answers. Sitting in your small apartment, pain filling the air as it constricted our lungs from fully expanding. It was the first time I said I hated you when I only hated who you had become. </p>
<p>I told you so many things that night, but the hardest thing was the truth. Did you tell the truth? You said you felt the same way, that you regretted us. Is that true? I know that I was lying, even though I wish I wasn't. </p>
<p>Constantly staring at the box of your stuff sitting in my room, taunts me. It reminds me that you're not mine anymore, that your heart is open for others to grab. Apart of me wants to grab it, help your heat pump with so much love that it fuels us both. The other part wants to grab it and twist it, causing everything to stop flowing.</p>
<p> I hate you. I love you so much. I remember telling you that I loved you at one point, but then it stopped. If it stopped why can I still feel it? Why did I lie? I've never been good at emotions, and you knew this. Why did you believe me? </p>
<p>I changed the locks to my doors. I find myself wishing you'd break the doors down. I want you back in my bed, just so someone could hold me. I want to replace my thoughts of you with you, act like you're a completely different person.</p>
<p> I wish you'd just come to get your stuff. You told me you'd never come back, that I know keep whatever was here. I heard you have plans to leave the state, would you have left me then? </p>
<p>I wonder what your reaction would be if I sent this. Would you tear the paper? Would you even open the envelope? Would you believe my words? I can only wish. I don't even remember why we broke up, something about us not being a match. Where did we fail? Where did I fail? </p>
<p>I constantly tell myself that I hate you and that I don't miss you, yet, sometimes the thought of you makes me smile. </p>
<p>Just sometimes. </p>
<p>-George</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading!! kudos r appreciated!!! i absolutely love comments and interacting w/ ppl who read my stories!! ily</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>